


A Bittersweet Kind of Satisfaction

by Tooti_Fruity



Category: Futurama
Genre: Angst, F/M, I called this 'i like suffering' when it was a draft, M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Purple Prose, Yet another 3 am fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooti_Fruity/pseuds/Tooti_Fruity
Summary: It's a beautiful day for a wedding; Bender just wishes it was his.





	A Bittersweet Kind of Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic can be found here: 
> 
> https://drive.google.com/file/d/1okDlpbOGr7N26bYygQrIvyEgJW5FJc4R/view?usp=drivesdk

It’s a beautiful day for a wedding, during that place between autumn and summer, where the leaves are just starting to change, but the grass is still dewy and vibrantly green. Everyone is dressed to the nines; the bridesmaids are in seafoam gowns, while the groomsmen are sporting traditional black tuxes. Attendees mostly wear green or blue clothing to fit the theme.

The imagery is meant to evoke thoughts of the ocean. The archway over the altar is tricked out with gorgeous green satin and lace. The chairs are baby blue. The flower petals are a combination of both. All in all, a gorgeous wedding. A beautiful bride, a handsome groom, a lovely color coordinated ceremony. Everything you need for a perfect day to get married

Bender never understood the point of color coded weddings. Despite what he always says about not caring for sentimentality, he’s always believed that the pretense that comes with them defeats the purpose of a wedding altogether, that being that the lovers should be the center of attention, not the décor. A ceremony that needs a gimmick is tacky; at least, that’s how he feels.

How Bender feels doesn’t really matter, though.

Today is about Fry and Leela and their union. The hope that it provides. The love that will leave them satisfied for the rest of their days. And it may leave Bender unfulfilled, but the grief associated with the day begins and ends there. Fry is happy; Leela is happy. Bender is miserable. Typical.

But Bender is at least happy _for_ Fry, even though watching him marry someone else is excruciating. So he puts on a suit and tie, writes his best man speech neatly on a set of notecards, spends three hours rehearsing for the big day the week before, and smiles and jokes with his best friend. Because this isn’t about him.

Never let it be said that Bender never thinks of anyone else.

So when the time comes for him to lock arms with Amy and walk down the aisle, separating at the head of the room, he does it. When there isn’t a dry eye in the house, he sheds a few tears. When Fry says I do, his heart breaks. When it’s time to give his best man speech, he toasts Fry and Leela and their love, proclaiming how happy he is for them. And when the happy couple drive away to their honeymoon, he waves them off and leaves to get a drink.

It’s a beautiful day for a wedding; Bender just wishes it was his.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to suffer lmao


End file.
